


Trying on Leather Pants

by Queen_OfThe_Universe



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Shot, Posted to AO3 in 2020, Posted to ff.net in 2008, Romance, leather pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-10
Updated: 2008-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_OfThe_Universe/pseuds/Queen_OfThe_Universe
Summary: Nick wants to go clubbing and bought Greg a new pair of leather pants for the occasion. Greg has only one problem with them. But that might not be a problem in the end... Written for OTL. Romance/Humor. One Shot.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Kudos: 5





	Trying on Leather Pants

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Only True Love who requested this in light of the way my current chaptered story, “Ghost”, is going. I’m up to chapter 15 there, so if you’re curious, find out what’s happening, and then maybe you’ll understand the reason for writing this to head off possible pie throwing to my head. Really though, this was written in fun, and you don’t have to read “Ghost” to understand this piece, so do enjoy! 
> 
> Notes on the above note: The actual current year I'm posting this is 2020. These stories were originally posted to ff.net 10 years ago and I'm moving them over here very slowly. Most of them are getting backdated just because they are so old. I will start posting "Ghost" very soon, but I think (because I love it so much) that it will get posted in real time, FYI.

“Nick! Are you sure this is a good idea?!” Greg called from the bathroom, as he did his best to yank on a pair of tight black leather pants. 

“I’m sure G, I can’t wait to get there! You’re going to look sooo fricken hot, everyone’s gonna want you, but at the end of the night, you’re still coming home with me. Now, get out here and show me how they look.”

“I think you got the wrong size. Why didn’t you let me pick these out?”

Greg barely managed to button the five buttons, sucking in his breath. He put on the black fishnet shirt. 

“I got the right size, G, stop complaining.”

“I’m not coming out. I can’t. Not in these. This is too... too...”

“Way too sexy. I love it,” Nick’s voice crooned from the doorway. 

Greg turned and saw Nick’s eyes shining, glossed over as they looked him up and down. He let out all of the breath he’d been holding in one woosh. 

“Shit you’re hot in that.”

Nick moved to stand behind Greg, turning his partner to face the mirror while pressing his chest into the fishnet clad back in front of him. He rested his chin on Greg’s shoulder and viewed him in the full length mirror. His hands moved over Greg’s thighs covered in tight leather. They moved north and slipped under the shirt. He held him close. 

“You’re turnin’ me on G. I’m not so sure we should leave the house,” he whispered into his lover’s ear. 

Greg grinned. “So I can take these damned tight pants off then?”

Nick smiled a wicked smile. “Not just yet. Promise me one dance in them, and then you can take them off for the rest of the night.” 

Greg’s grin faded just a little. “Hey, why aren’t you dressed up to go out?”

“I am.”

Greg spun around, eyeing Nick in his jeans and form fitting black t-shirt, the same thing he wore to work every night it seemed. 

“No you’re not.”

“G, I turn you on in this, and you know it. That’s why I chose it.” Nick reached around Greg and cupped his ass, giving it a good squeeze. 

He nodded emphatically. “You sure do. I’ll dance with you, Nicky,” he finally conceded. “But I don’t think I can do something vertical. These pants are too tight and I’m afraid something is going to break them. It’s got a mind of it’s own when you do that to me.”

“When I do what?” Nick asked, innocently, squeezing him again. 

“That,” Greg breathed. 

“Oh. I thought it was when I did this...” Nick leaned down and licked his boyfriend’s earlobe. 

“That... too... shit... Nick, get me out of these pants. Now.”

Nick chuckled into Greg’s neck, continuing to lick and suckle the spot just behind his ear that he knew drove Greg wild. He hoisted Greg up onto his hips and Greg wrapped his legs around him, moaning, as they left the bathroom and made their way to the bedroom. 

“Ok, but we’re still going out later, G.”

“No, cause we’re gonna be too late,” Greg panted as Nick let him fall onto the bed. 

“We won’t. We’ve still got several hours before we have to be there.”

“You did that on purpose.”

Nick winked. “I knew this was going to happen. It always does. I just planned ahead.” He leaned in and kissed him full on the lips, gliding his tongue over them, which Greg knew was his way of asking for entrance and guaranteeing a ‘yes’. There was no way he could ever say ‘no’ to that tongue. Nick caressed Greg’s own tongue and rubbed the roof of his mouth, making him moan beneath him before he pulled away. He forced the tight black shirt over his boyfriend’s head. 

“We’re still going to be late... might not even make it to work later...” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, the rest is up to your imagination. I’m afraid one of the boys kicked the bedroom door shut. They do like their privacy every now and then, you know.


End file.
